Count On You
by Richard Bernier
Summary: I start working for TNA, Velvet becomes my best friend and trains me how to wrestle and we learn how to become best friends.


After Me & Beth stop talking and not seeing each other anymore, Beth wanted to work it out with Punk and stay together because he's the best guy she's ever met ever. I completely understood her reasoning by not having us talking or seeing each other anymore. I went to the boss of the WWE and asked for my release for awhile. Vince told me I was more than welcomed to come back anytime since the Divas haven't been in trouble at all since I was on the job.

After my release from the WWE, I was getting a call from Dixie Carter of TNA wrestling on this cold Tuesday morning and it was strange because it was not even a few hours since my release and I picked up the phone and put it to my ear and hear her voice on the phone

''Hello there is this Richard the guy who was Diva Coordinator in the WWE?'' Dixie Carter asked making sure she got the right number

''This is him can I help you?'' I asked her

''Yes this is Dixie Carter from TNA wrestling and I heard you use to work with just the women in the company and I wanted to offer you a job to do the same thing but less dates and more money'' Dixie said

''Of Course I'll do it Dixie. How much money are we actually talking about?'' I asked her just curious because my WWE salary was $24,000 over 3 years and anything less I probably decline

''Well I'll give you $100,000 over 4 years how's that hun?'' Dixie purposed and I was speechless because I was offered about more than 2 times the salary of my WWE salary and I knew I had to take the deal

''You got yourself a deal. When do you want me to the come the Impact Zone.'' I accepted her proposal

''Today if possible because we are gonna have a TV taping'' Dixie explained as I was not far from the Impact Zone

''That would be great see ya there Boss'' I responded hanging up the phone and putting it back on it's base.

A Few Hours Later. I was Backstage at the TV taping of Impact doing my first night on the job and I see a figure I've watched on TV before and it was Velvet Sky and I decided to introduce myself and she was one of Dixie's loyal and trustful girls on the roster and she was the first knockout to know about my hiring and Velvet looked at it as a huge gain because there would be no more cattiness and trouble around the knockouts locker room and she knew that I was single and mingling. Velvet gave me a tour of the arena and in the hallway I saw Miss Tessmacher, who seems to be looking slightly concerned as she stands alone, clad in a short, black spider striped skirt that clings to her tanned legs and thick, juicy thighs along with a straining light purple and low cut top, her large breasts shown off with deep cleavage, helped by the sparkling bra underneath, of which a hint can be seen. Brushing her long, brunette hair back, and then seeing me as a flashing a flirty smile telling me that she already likes me and wants me which is all new to me. The next knockouts that I saw on the tour was Angelina Love an Canadian Blonde Beauty, Mickie James the Spunky Brunette chatting away with some of the wrestlers, the beautiful red-head former Playboy cover girl Christy Hemme reading her lines for her interview with one of the male wrestlers, Sarita wearing a tight, red top that nicely shows off her cleavage and a pair of tight, black booty shorts that hug nicely to her thick ass talking with her tag team and on TV her cousin, the shorter, younger and equally attractive Rosita seems to be more appreciative, twirling some stands of her long hair as she stood there talking to Sarita, also wearing a nicely fitting red top but with tight white shorts, showing off her tanned and curvy body, and finally Tara sitting on her Motorcycle wearing a black and red spider striped jacket, Jeans, an MMA T-Shirt and black boots on her feet.

After giving me a tour of the arena. Velvet brought me inside the impact zone and to the ring for a surprise ring training session because Dixie wanted me to get to know the knockouts in and out of the ring.

We were going over basic holds and me picked her brain on wrestling like knowledge which is always good to use experience in a match. We were starting to get to know each other and we had a lot of things in common like were both New York Yankees fans, were both TMZ freaks, and like similar music artists, and similar movies. Our personalities were showing and we were both good human beings and love having fun.

''So you like being in TNA so far hun?'' Velvet asked sitting down in the ring near a ring post

''Everyone seems nice to me so far so yeah I am liking being here.'' I responded sitting next to her sweating from our first training session together

''That's good to hear. If you ever want more ring training sessions with me just ask I gladly help a new guy out'' Velvet said smiling at me

''I count on you to make my experience in TNA as fun as possible if your up for the challenge hun'' I smiled back at her

''Of Course I'm up to the challenge hun, you will have an amazing experience here in TNA with me and the knockouts. I can tell you don't tell anyone but we are thrilled that you're here to keep us knockouts under control and not starting fights with each other.'' Velvet said as she was being real, honest, and truthful

''That means a lot that your truthful unlike most women wrestlers out there, I'm thrilled to be working with you girls as well. I'll go get ready to work see ya ok hun'' I smiled as I see Velvet plant her sweet lips and give me a kiss on my cheek and smiling and blushing at the same as I knew the Velhard (Me and Velvet's mash-up name) was gonna stick together, to tough out a nasty situation, to live their lives and careers and perform at their absolute best, because if they did anything less, it wasn't worth living it at all. Velvet was not gonna be my only friend in TNA but Velvet will be one of my best friends.


End file.
